yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Clown Control
The Clown Control Deck gets its name from the main monsters of the Deck, "Dream Clown" and "Crass Clown". It focuses on the effects of those two monsters and "Blade Rabbit", in conjunction with cards that switch Battle positions, such as "Stumbling", "Spirit Burner", "Zero Gravity" and "Labyrinth of Nightmare". These cards allow immediate and recurring activation of the monster effects, which grants field advantage. Using a combination of Rat and Warrior Toolboxes gives you a great advantage. One may also use cards such as "Gravity Bind" and "Level Limit - Area B" in combination with Equip Spell Cards. The opposite strategy can also be applied, as "Level Limit - Area A" comboes with "Stumbling", allowing one to activate the effects of the "Clowns" upon their initial Summon. The Clown Control Deck uses a lot monster removal, so it’s best to have Spell and Trap removal too, along with hand disruption. Cards such as "Twister" and "Giant Trunade" can return your own Continuous Cards to the hand if a situation occurs when they do more harm than good. Monsters such as "Don Zaloog" can take advantage of the opponent's open field. This deck has little to none Special Summons or Tribute Summons, so cards like Grave of the Super Ancient Organism and Mask of Restrict are good side-decks. Fossil Dyna Pachycephalo can help you avoid special summons all togheter and be searched with the Rat Toolbox. You can use Jowgen the Spiritualist, since he is faster at getting rid of the Special Summoned monsters, however, the opponent is more likely to overextend with Dyna. It is beneficial to revolve the Deck around either "Stumbling" or "Labyrinth of Nightmare", but not both. The Deck can work completely differently, depending on which is chosen. It would be possible to use both cards mentioned, but it would require a wide range of effects. *"Stumbling" lets the player stall from opponent attacks AND trigger "Dream Clown" and "Blade Rabbit", thereby protecting his or her monsters and Life Points while destroying the opponent. Thus, cards commonly used in Stall Decks may be incorporated into a Clown Control Deck that uses "Stumbling". The strategy at large is to get any two of a "Dream Clown", "Blade Rabbit" or "Crass Clown" on the field (with one in each position) so you can use one to destroy or return a monster, while the other attacks. Another excellent card with "Stumbling" is "Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6" as it is not affected by any Spell Cards. This means you may use "Stumbling", "Earthquake" and "Messenger of Peace" without worry of harming "Horus". Black Salvo is a useful card that can be used to summon Karakuri Shogun mdl 00 "Burei". Its effect can then be used to manipulate positions once per turn, allowing It to attack the same turn it is summoned (even when Stumbling is on the field). An additional position change can occur if a Karakuri Strategist mdl 248 “Nishipachi” was summoned by its effect. *"Labyrinth of Nightmare", on the other hand, doesn’t switch monsters to Defense Position until the End Phase of the turn, allowing un-delayed attacks from both players. Monsters that inflict Piercing damage like "Enraged Battle Ox" and powerful beatsticks, such as "Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke", are welcome in Clown Control Decks that utilize "Labyrinth of Nightmare". Monsters such as "Goblin Attack Force", "Spear Dragon", and "Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress" should be included, since they switch to Defense Position after they attack or activate their effects, and they will be switched back to Attack Position during your End Phase, ready for use again during your next turn. Another card that could be used is "Cloudian - Eye of the Typhoon", switching the battle positions of all non-"Cloudians" to effectively bounce and destroy your opponent's monsters, then attack directly. Advantages are that he cannot be destroyed by battle, but the obvious disadvantage is that he is destroyed when he is switched into defense, which rules out the use of "Stumbling" or "Labyrinth of Nightmare" while using it. The only exception could be using Raging Cloudian, but that would be hard to pull. Recommended cards Monsters * Dream Clown * Crass Clown * Blade Rabbit * Sangan * Giant Rat * Guardian Sphinx * Black Salvo (Used to get Karakuri Shogun mdl 00 "Burei") * Dekoichi the Battlechanted Locomotive * Injection Fairy Lily * Neo-Spacian Grand Mole * Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind * Card Guard (Card protection) * Junk Synchron (Blade Rabbit or Worm Linx) * Debris Dragon * Marshmallon/Spirit Reaper (Stall) * Fossil Dyna Pachycephalo (Protection from Special Summons) * Jowgen the Spiritualist (Faster Protection from Special Summons) * Karakuri Strategist mdl 248 “Nishipachi” (Tuning + Position change) * Ryu-Kishin Clown (Position Change) * Chronomaly Colossal Head (Position change) * A/D Changer (Position Change) * Banisher of the Radiance (Graveyard control) * Banisher of the Light (Graveyard control) * Effect Veiler (Effect negation) If using "Stumbling": * Swarm of Scarabs (Monster control, slower than clowns) * Swarm of Locusts (Spell and Trap control) * Des Lacooda (Draw power) * Worm Linx (Draw power) If using "Labyrinth of Nightmare": * Goblin Attack Force * Goblin Elite Attack Force * Giant Orc * Spear Dragon * Power Breaker * Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress * Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke * Cameraclops Spells * Guard Penalty * Reinforcement of the Army * Allure of Darkness ( if using a lot of Dark Monters) * Book of Moon * Swords of Revealing Light * Vengeful Bog Spirit * Forbidden Chalice (Effect negation, ATK boost on clowns) * Gravity Axe - Grarl (Lock position, ATK boost on clowns) * Heart of Clear Water * Mist Body If using "Stumbling": * Stumbling * Swords of Concealing Light * Spider Web * Spirit Burner (Position Change) * Curse of Fiend * Earthquake * Book of Moon * Book of Eclipse * Messenger of Peace * Dimensional Fissure * Polymerization (Optional) * De-Fusion (Optional) (help get Crass and Dream Clown at the same time) Traps * Labyrinth of Nightmare * Zero Gravity (Position change) * No Entry (Position change) * Desert Sunlight (Position change) * Fiendish Chain (Effect negation, Stops attack) * Grave of the Super Ancient Organism (Effect negation, Stops attack) * Gorgon's Eye (Effect negation) * Defenders Intersect * Compulsory Evacuation Device * Tragedy * Ordeal of a Traveler * Call of the Haunted * Scrap-Iron Scarecrow * Safe Zone * Dark Bribe * Curse of Royal (Back-row protection) * The Huge Revolution is Over (Back-row protection) * Starlight Road * Solemn Judgment * Macro Cosmos * Gravity Bind (Stumbling builds) Extra Deck * Bickuribox (Optional) * Scarred Warrior * X-Saber Wayne * Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier * Naturia Barkion * Naturia Landoise * Karakuri Shogun mdl 00 "Burei" * Stardust Dragon * Red Dragon Archfiend * Number 17: Leviathan Dragon * Number 39: Utopia * Wind-Up Zenmaister * Photon Papilloperative * Chronomaly Crystal Chrononaut * Fairy King Alverd If using "Junk Synchron" * Junk Warrior * Junk Gardna * Junk Archer * Junk Berserker * Junk Destroyer * Frozen Fitzgerald (with Junk Synchron and Blade Rabbit) Category:Deck Type